Morgan Fischer
Morgan Shannon Fischer is a main character of Prime Pretty Cure, and is the first Cure to transform. Morgan unlocks her hidden potentional on an odd day at the beach and ends up transforming into Cure Splash, diving right into an adventure filled with battles (to her joy) and a lot of friendship (to her dismay). She is actually the reincarnation of Unda, the Titan of Water, who was defeated by Ray prior the story. Personality With a blunt, sarcastic and somewhat cynical attitude, Morgan seems be the last person you would trust with the fate of the world, but, surprisingly, she proves to be one of the more dedicated members of the group, who is very focused on protecting the world... well, actually just kicking monster and villains' faces in. Having felt rather listless for most of her life, her very first battle sparked something in her, and now she's absolutely sure this is what she was meant to do. Although, despite her resolve, Morgan is, honestly, quite hard to get along with. She values her individuality and independence and prefers to be left alone most of the time. Morgan is also surprisingly hot-headed, with a flaring temper and also tends to hold grudges. Morgan actually comes from a very rich household, with busy parents. Having been forced under their unreasonable expectations for most of her life, Morgan has slowly come to resent them and prefers spending her time outside, entertaining people with tricks, dance or music. Her likes include relaxing, street dancing, sea-creatures (especially orcas), her hoodie, spicy food, seashells, alcoholic beverages, freedom, playing harmonica, big fighter-style dogs and impressing kids with tricks. And her dislikes include nosy people, birds, her parents (especially her dad), crybabies, puns, loud people, dresses, high heels, (bare) meat, social interaction and small dogs (or 'rats' as she likes to call them). Cure Splash "The heart that dances with the rising waves, Cure Splash!" Cure Splash is Morgan's Pretty Cure alter ego, representing the waves of freedom. To transform she needs to have her Primary Charm, the Seaborn Charm, and call out "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". Like her name implies, Cure Splash has powers over water, and she prefers a more agressive approach to fighting, combining her water powers with her agility, not unlike dance moves. She can use streams to give herself boosts and launch herself, or others, in the air. Her specialty is water-powered kicks, though. Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Hydro Wave' - Cure Splash's finisher. She summons a huge wave of magical water at the enemy. Debuts in episode 1. *'Ripple Pulse' - Cure Splash' second finisher. Debuts in episode 32. *'Undersea Raindance' - *'Grand Unity' - Group attack with Cure Terra, Cure Ember, and Cure Gale, with the use of Ray's Eternal Lantern. *'Primal Radiance' - Group attack with Radiant Lumiere, Cure Terra, Cure Ember, and Cure Gale. *'Everglow Comet Impact' - Cure Splash's solo attack in her Everglow Form. Only used in the Movie. |-|Abilities= *'Water Creation and Manipulation' - Morgan is able to create water, as well manipulate anything with a liquid form. *'Breathing Underwater' - Additionally, she is able to hold her breath much longer when she's underwater. Later, she can stay as long as she likes. *'Super Taste' - Her super sense is taste, making her a very picky eater. Morgan can pick apart ingredients in food, as well sense with what intent it was made by the cook. Bare meat gives her a nasty side-effect, and she thus prefers to use a lot of hot sauce to drown out the taste. *'Cold Touch' - Her body tends to be noticably cold, but otherwise there's currently no side-effects. Everglow Cure Splash In the movie, Morgan temporarily gains a new form: the Everglow Form. Not much information is known, but it is themed after Bright, as well powered by rainbows and stars. Unda Morgan is the reincarnation of Unda, the Unstoppable Flood of Misery, who was the Titan of Water. With a very gloomy, and very bitter, mindset, being very easily brought to tears and being the most lazy of the group, Unda seemed like she wouldn't have been able to hurt a fly. Too bad, her tears flooded the land. She was considerably lazy and didn't like to be around others, preferring to spend most of her time on the bottom of the ocean. Etymology Morgan - Can mean "sea chief" or "sea defender". Shannon - Morgan's middle name is an Irish name meaning "wise river". Fischer - Means "fisherman". Cure Splash - Referring to a "splash of water". Unda - Means "wave" in Latin. Gallery Trivia *She has a Pinterest Moodboard. *Actually, Shannon isn't officially her middle name yet. Morgan doesn't care and always introduces herself by her that name. *Despite her not really liking bare meat, she isn't a vegetarian. She can eat meat just fine -if- it has a lot of (hot)sauce or gravy on it. *Despite her small stature, she does have some muscles due her love for dancing and doing exercises to calm herself down when she's angry. *Since she grew up in Germany, she does have a slight German accent. *While I can't properly write it in-story, Morgan is the type to swear a lot. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures